Raja
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/"Black And White Of Shadowind"/"Aku juga ingin memiliki rajaku sendiri suatu hari. Aku tidak akan bisa menjaga raja yang dititipkan Asuma-sensei padaku jika aku tidak belajar menjaga raja yang aku miliki sendiri..."


**Raja**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

Pagi yang indah. Awan berarak mengikuti arah sapuan angin sepoi. Mentari menampakkan sinarnya, tidak terlalu terang, tetapi juga tidak terlalu redup. Benar – benar sebuah pagi yang sempurna, bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menerawang menatap awan. Sesekali ia mengambil napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya.

Enam hari sudah berlalu semenjak ia membalaskan dendam gurunya –dendamnya– kepada Hidan. Itu berarti kematian Asuma sudah berusia sekitar satu minggu. Tetapi bagi Shikamaru, rasanya seolah kematian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin malam. Ia masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Darah, hujan, air mata Chouji dan Ino, teriakan, desahan pasrah, cakra hijau, pemantik, dan… raja. Raja, permintaan terakhir seorang guru kepada muridnya. Sesuatu yang diminta sang guru untuk dijaga. Bukan sekedar raja dalam permainan _shogi_, dengan Shikamaru sebagai kuda, tetapi raja yang kelak akan menjadi kekuatan Konoha. Raja yang akan melindungi Konoha dengan taruhan nyawa.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Rasanya sedikit berat mengingat semua hal tentang Asuma. "Raja, ya..", tanpa sadar ia menggumam. Tak lama, ia menyadari sebuah cakra mendekat, dan sebuah bayangan kepala menutupi pandangannya.

"Kau di sini?", tanya perempuan berkucir empat, si _kunoichi_ Sunagakure, Temari.

"Mencariku? Ada apa?", tanya Shikamaru _to the point_, tanpa mengubah posisinya, malah Temari yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Shikamaru –ikut menatap awan.

"Dasar! Seharusnya kau berbasa – basi dulu denganku, setidaknya menanyakan bagaimana kabarku atau bagaimana, bukan langsung menanyakan kepentinganku seperti itu.", jawab Temari, yang tentunya tidak bisa dikatakan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak bersemangat.", kata Shikamaru datar.

"Seperti biasanya kau bersemangat saja.", timpal Temari –tak kalah datar.

"Hm, jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?", Shikamaru kembali bertanya. "Kuharap tidak ada misi yang menungguku, karena aku benar – benar sedang tidak bersemangat. Lebih tidak bersemangat dari biasanya.", lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada. Merindukanmu, mungkin.", ucap Temari asal. Ia melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak merespon.

"Begitu..", kata Shikamaru akhirnya, setelah cukup lama dia dan Temari saling diam.

"Begitu apa?", tanya Temari bingung.

"Tentang kau yang merindukanku.", jawab Shikamaru seperlunya. Temari sedikit heran dan kaget. "Responnya benar – benar aneh. Sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau dilihat, ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak seperti biasanya.", ucapnya dalam hati, dengan tanpa sadar terus memandang wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu? Sebegitu merindukankukah?", tanya Shikamaru, membuat Temari tersadar dari lamunannya dan berpaling memandang rerumputan yang tidak bisa ia pandang setiap hari di desa tempatnya berasal.

"Tidak. Kau sedikit aneh hari ini. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", Temari menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian kembali memandang awan, seakan mengacuhkan Temari yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. "Asal kau tahu saja, sejak kecil aku suka memandang awan. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti awan. Bebas, dan tenang.", jawabnya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Temari tidak merespon. Ia tahu Shikamaru masih belum selesai berkata – kata. "Ketika aku tua nanti, aku mempunyai seorang istri dan mempunyai dua anak, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, lalu aku meninggal duluan, dan begitulah kehidupanku berlangsung. Sayangnya semua tidak semudah itu, merepotkan sekali!", lanjutnya. Temari menoleh, sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu.", kata Temari.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, sayangnya apa yang terjadi dalam hidup tidak selalu sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Bukan hanya tentang awan, aku benci ketika semua hal menjadi tidak menyenangkan dan merepotkan.", Temari masih memandang Shikamaru. "Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang, dan banyak di antara mereka yang membuat hidupku semakin merepotkan.", Shikamaru terdiam. Sebuah gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti bunga bermahkota empat –mirip Temari– sedikit menarik perhatiannya. "Tetapi ternyata, hidupku lebih merepotkan ketika mereka yang merepotkan pergi dari hidupku.", lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?", tanya Temari.

"Aku kehilangan teman bermain _shogi_. Aku kehilangan seseorang yang telah banyak mengajariku tentang kehidupan dan banyak hal. Aku juga kehilangan seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan dan juga apa yang harus aku lindungi. Seseorang yang mengatakan aku adalah kuda dalam permainan _shogi_.", jawaban Shikamaru yang sedikit bertele – tele ternyata bisa dimengerti Temari. Dahi Temari mengernyit. Temari bisa memahami siapa dan mungkin apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

"Aku turut bersedih, Shikamaru. Tentu kau merasa sangat kehilangan setelah kematian gurumu. Apa dia yang kau maksud?", tanya Temari.

"Banyak sekali yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Kematiannya terlalu cepat dan tak disangka – sangka.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukankah kematian yang tak disangka – sangka seorang _shinobi_ adalah hal yang wajar? Bukankah masa depan semua orang adalah kematian?", tanya Temari.

"Kau benar. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ketidaksiapanku dengan kematiannya. Dan dalam ketidaksiapanku, dia menitipkan hal yang berat padaku.", jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?", tanya Temari lagi. Shikamaru menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut Temari terkesan antusias mendengar curahan hatinya. Temari sudah tak memandang Shikamaru, kini ia memilih memandang awan yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

"Raja.. Anak..", jawab Shikamaru, untuk pertanyaan Temari yang kesekian kalinya.

"Anak? Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Istri Asuma-_sensei_ adalah Kurenai-_sensei_, kan? Dan saat ini Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang mengandung. Jadi kau diminta melindungi anak Asuma-_sensei_, ya, Shikamaru? Wajar saja. Kudengar kau adalah murid kesayangan Asuma-_sensei_..", kata Temari. Shikamaru menutup mata. Ia tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya itu. Raja yang dimaksud Asuma-_sensei _jauh lebih kompleks. Raja adalah anak – anak yang nantinya akan mengemban Konoha. Itulah raja Konoha yang Asuma-_sensei _inginkan aku menjaganya.", ucap Shikamaru, ekspresinya menjadi serius. Temari mendapati keseriusan Shikamaru dalam nada dan ekspresinya.

"Apa yang Asuma-_sensei_ titipkan padamu bukan hal yang main – main, Shikamaru. Dia menitipkannya padamu, karena dia benar – benar percaya padamu. Dia percaya kau mampu menjaga apa yang selama ini dia jaga.", ucap Temari, cukup lama setelah Shikamaru selesai berkata – kata.

"Bagiku, apa yang dititipkannya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar. Nantinya, bukan hanya aku saja yang akan menjaga raja yang dititipkannya, tetapi semua _shinobi_ Konoha akan melakukannya. Mereka yang berpikiran terbuka, pasti akan melakukannya tanpa disuruh. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan raja, sampai dia memberitahuku secara langsung sebelum dia mati..", kata Shikamaru. Ekspresi malas yang akrab dengannya sudah benar – benar sirna saat ini. Yang ada adalah ekspresi serius, dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri yang penuh. Temari tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Shikamaru..", kata Temari. Shikamaru ikut tersenyum.

"Banyak hal yang berubah, setelah kedatanganmu ke Konoha terakhir kali. Dan kau juga berubah. Sedikit lebih manis.", jawab Shikamaru. Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan –masih tersenyum. Rona tipis menyelimuti pipinya.

"Lucu sekali mendengar orang sepertimu yang mengatakannya. Lagipula, sejak tadi kau membicarakan raja Konoha denganku, sepertinya kau lupa darimana aku berasal, eh?", goda Temari.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Kurasa, Suna tidak akan melakukan pengkhianatan lagi dengan menyerang Konoha seperti tiga tahun lalu, setelah desa kita menjadi aliansi. Itu lebih menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Perang hanya akan menambah masalah.", Shikamaru berkata sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Konoha adalah desa sekutu terbaik. Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai mencintai desa ini. Rasanya aku merasa berada di rumah ketika aku berada di sini..", kata Temari, sedikit menggantung.

"Di sini, karena ada seseorang yang juga bisa menjadi sekutu terbaik untukmu..", balas Shikamaru. Temari menoleh, ada arti yang berbeda dari kalimat Shikamaru. "Memandangku sampai seperti itu.. Kau ini.. benar – benar aneh..", kata Shikamaru ketika menyadari pandangan Temari.

"Entahlah..", Temari berkomentar tidak jelas.

"Kau benar – benar merindukanku, ya?", ledek Shikamaru. Sepertinya _mood_nya sudah kembali normal. "Hei, Temari.", panggil Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?", tanya Temari.

"Kau bilang kau mulai mencintai Konoha, kan?", tanya Shikamaru –memastikan–. Temari menangguk. "Kalau begitu, jadilah orang Konoha.", kata Shikamaru. Temari menoleh kaget. Ia tidak berspekulasi Shikamaru sedang bercanda karena ia menemukan sorot keseriusan dalam mata Shikamaru. Cukup lama keheningan menyapa, sampai akhirnya Temari membuka suara,

"Aku memang mulai mencintai Konoha, tetapi rasa cintaku kepada kampung halamanku lebih besar. Suna lebih dari sekedar desa bagiku. Rumah dan keluargaku berada di sana. Ada ikatan batin yang membuatku tak bisa meninggalkan Suna begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah rumah dan keluarga baru di Konoha. Kau tidak harus menjadi _kunoichi_ Konoha untuk bisa menjadi orang Konoha.", timpal Shikamaru. Temari lagi – lagi kaget dengan perkataan Shikamaru. "Dan.. bantulah aku menjaga raja yang dititipkan Asuma-_sensei_ kepadaku, di sini..", lanjut Shikamaru. Temari mencerna perkataan Shikamaru. Tiba – tiba pipinya memerah dan menghangat. Ia tahu dan sadar apa yang sedang ingin diucapkan Shikamaru padanya.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru..", ucap Temari. Shikamaru kecewa dengan ucapan Temari, tetapi nyatanya ia bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam ekspresinya, walau kekecewaan tetap terlihat dalam sorot _onyx_nya.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki rajaku sendiri suatu hari. Aku tidak akan bisa menjaga raja yang dititipkan Asuma-_sensei_ padaku jika aku tidak belajar menjaga raja yang aku miliki sendiri. Kumohon, Temari..", ucap Shikamaru memohon. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Ini adalah kali pertama Temari mendapatkan tatapan seperti yang ia dapatkan saat ini dari Shikamaru. Ini juga pertama kalinya Shikamaru memohon sesuatu padanya. Mungkinkah ia menolaknya?

"Apa kau lupa sesuatu, Shikamaru? Umurmu masih tujuh belas tahun, kan? Kau mau menikah muda dan menjadi ayah di umurmu yang masih muda itu? Lagipula, umurku tiga tahun lebih tua di atasmu. Kau tidak salah memilih?", tanya Temari, yang sebenarnya lebih terkesan seperti pernyataan bagi Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau umurku masih tujuh belas tahun? Aku tidak mengatakan aku menginginkan rajaku sekarang. Aku hanya mengatakan aku juga ingin memiliki rajaku sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan salah memilih, jika kau mau menungguku.", jawab Shikamaru. Temari tertegun. Shikamaru benar – benar serius kepadanya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tatapan yang sedari tadi ia tujukan pada Shikamaru, ia lemparkan kepada bunga ungu yang bergoyang – goyang tertiup angin.

"Kau benar – benar sudah banyak berubah, Shikamaru. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa bulan dan tiba – tiba kau sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa. Jika kau benar – benar ingin menjadikanku orang Konoha suatu hari nanti, kurasa ada baiknya kau mengunjungi Gaara dan Kankurou dulu. Kau harus meminta izin untuk menjadikan kakak Kazekage orang Konoha. Itu akan sangat merepotkan untukmu, Shikamaru.", kata Temari panjang lebar.

"Tidak akan semerepotkan ketika kau tidak ada di sini, Temari. Tidak akan semerepotkan itu, kalau aku sudah mendapat izin darimu..", ucap Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar, tapi cukup untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya. Shikamaru meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala samping Temari, mengajak kepala Temari bersandar di bahunya.

Pagi yang sempurna untuk Shikamaru, sesempurna semangat dan tekad api Shikamaru untuk menjaga raja yang dititipkan kepadanya.

**Owari**

Haiiiiii :D

Kiparema kembali lagi dengan fict ShikaTema :D Fict ini dibuat untuk partisipasi dalam _Shadowind Event_. Tanpa berlama – lama, Author memohon kesediaan Minna-_san _mengisi kotak review di bawah demi lebih baiknya fict2 Author ke depan.

Akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
